


Rugby

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen sustains an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugby

Nick wrapped his arms around himself and stamped his feet. He loved watching Stephen play and not only because he looked good in shorts, but damn, he wished he'd take part in a sport that happened in the warmer months. It was all right for Stephen, he could keep warm by running around, Nick just had to stand on the sidelines, freezing his nuts off.

Then the teams came back out onto the field again and he forgot about the cold. Instead he concentrated on cheering Stephen's team on, almost vibrating with excitement when the ball was passed to Stephen and he started running towards the try line. He thought Stephen would pass the ball to someone else, but he cut inside, avoiding one of his pursuers, and headed straight for the posts instead. It felt like the whole crowd was jumping up and down and cheering him on, but maybe that was just Nick.

Just as it looked like he was going to get the try he was tackled from behind, both players hitting the ground with a thump and sliding in the mud. The other team's player got up fairly quickly but Stephen stayed where he was. Nick stopped bouncing and watched in concern as the referee hurried over and then waved for the doctor. The second the doctor stepped onto the pitch, Nick did as well. He didn't want to get in the way and embarrass Stephen, but if his lover was hurt then he was going to be there.

Dropping to his knees in the mud he had to fight the urge to throw up when he saw Stephen's leg, which was bent at a very unnatural angle. Stephen himself was very pale and he seemed to have passed out because of the pain. Nick took his hand, ignoring the looks he was getting from the referee and the doctor.

With a groan, Stephen moved, slowly regaining consciousness and immediately crying out in pain. Squeezing his hand tightly, Nick attracted his attention. "Hey. I told you this was dangerous." He reached out to stroke Stephen's hair out of his eyes. "Looks like your season is over now though, love."

Stephen swallowed hard, trying not to be sick from the pain. "Did I score the try?"

Nick chuckled, although his expression was clearly strained. "You're a nut. Stop worrying about it and let them get you onto a stretcher so they can take you to casualty. I'll follow in the car, okay?"

Stephen shook his head, moaning softly as even that small movement sent waves of pain through his leg. "You need to go home and pick me up some clothing, tracksuit bottoms or something so I can get them over the cast. And pick my things up from the changing room here. It's not like you can do anything but hold my hand while they set it anyway."

"Maybe I want to hold your hand," Nick told him quietly.

"I appreciate the thought but I'd rather you got my things so they don't have any excuse to keep me any longer than necessary. I just want them to set it, give me the good drugs, and then I want to go home. I promise you can pamper me as much as you like once I'm out of the hospital." Stephen batted his eyelashes, giving the best puppy eyed expression he could under the circumstances. The pain evident on his face mitigated the effect somewhat, but also weakened Nick's ability to say no to him.

"Fine." Ignoring the other people around them, Nick leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across Stephen's lips. "You taste of mud," he teased. "I'll be as quick as I can. Try not to flirt with too many of the nurses before I get there."

"Why, do you want to watch?" Stephen joked, before crying out as the ambulance crew lifted him onto a stretcher. He squeezed Nick's hand tightly before making an obvious effort to let go and smile at him. "I'll be fine. Just don't be too long or I might have to find someone else's shoulder to cry on."

Nick wagged his finger at him. "No one else would put up with you, Stephen." He forced another unconvincing smile before standing up and taking a step backwards. "I love you," he whispered.

Stephen flushed at the public declaration. "Me too. Go on, the coach will let you into the changing rooms and then you can get me some clothing. You'll probably be there before they've even finished putting the cast on."

Nick smiled weakly one more time and then resolutely turned away from him, heading to the touch line where he could talk to the coach.

Picking up Stephen's things from the changing room was accomplished quickly. He packed them into the boot of his car and then headed home. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the car outside their house. He really needed to stop worrying. It was just a broken leg, nothing life-threatening. He couldn't help it, though, he hated seeing Stephen in pain. Looking after him had become a habit.

Quickly he rummaged through the wardrobe, finding some sweatpants, a clean t-shirt, and a sweatshirt to go over it because hospitals were usually cold in his experience. He looked around the bedroom and frowned. How was Stephen going to get up those narrow stairs on his crutches. With a decisive nod he started working, the fact he had something to do helping him to stop worrying. If Stephen couldn't come to the bedroom then the bedroom would just have to come to him. Fortunately the large sofa Stephen had insisted he buy when he'd moved in, also folded out into a bed that their few overnight guests had all insisted was really comfortable.

So all he needed to do was move some bedding downstairs, collect the alarm clock and their bedside reading, and move the furniture slightly so that they could still watch TV from the sofa even when it was pulled out. The thought of setting up almost a nest in the centre of the living room and just snuggling into it with Stephen was very appealing.

He looked around the room in satisfaction. It looked welcoming. Now all he had to do was get to the hospital before Stephen thought he'd got lost, collect his errant lover, and bring him home so he could pamper him for the rest of the day. Picking up his phone he called a couple of his post-graduate students – if Stephen was going to be limping around the office on crutches, and he would be because there was no way he was going to be able to talk him into staying home, then some of the stacks of papers would need to be moved. He quickly arranged to drop his office keys off with one of them and they'd rearrange things after lunch and bring the keys back that evening. In return he'd help them edit some of their latest work into a paper to be published in the next issue of the university's journal.

Just as he was about to pull out of the driveway he had another thought and picked the phone up again. One quick call later he was on his way to the hospital at last.

Parking was a nightmare and he grumbled to himself about the cost all the way into the Accident and Emergency Department. Smiling at the receptionist he gave Stephen's name and asked where he could find him. He could see her checking him out, a flirty smile on her face that died when she saw his wedding ring. Inwardly he grinned and wondered how she'd react to knowing he wasn't married any more, but was sleeping with one of his colleagues instead. A male colleague.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he strolled towards the cubicle Stephen was supposed to be in. Peeking through the curtains he smiled; the cast was on and Stephen was covered in a thin hospital blanket and stretched out uncomfortably on the hospital trolley. "Hey," he said softly. "I hear there's a feller in here looking for some comfortable clothing and the result of today's rugby match."

Stephen looked up and a smile spread across his face. "You took your own sweet time getting here," he complained, but he kept smiling so Nick didn't take it personally.

"Had a couple of other things to sort out," Nick said non-committally. "And I phoned Jack. You didn't score the try, but the ref did award a penalty for a dangerous tackle. Your captain kicked it and you won the game seventeen points to fourteen. Thought you might like to know."

"Why didn't they give me the try?" Stephen complained, pouting slightly.

"You didn't cross the line. Besides you're meant to be in control of the ball when you cross the line."

"I was in control!" Stephen said loudly.

"You were unconscious and had a broken leg," Nick pointed out. "He tackled you well before you got to the line although you may have skidded over it while you were unconscious. You can't, by definition, be in control of anything if you're not actually conscious."

"That's not fair!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You sound like you're five. Those are the rules. You won the game. Stop whining."

He dropped a kiss on Stephen's nose and then dumped the bag in his lap. "I brought you some clothing. Get dressed and I'll go and see what they say about releasing you."

Three long hours later, they pulled up in front of their home. "Right, let me help you out of the car and then you can limp into the living room and stretch out for a bit while I find us both some food before you start chewing on the furniture."

Stephen sighed and then pasted a smile onto his face. "Can't I just sleep until it's better?"

"Not really practical, love." Nick kissed him slowly. "Come on, come inside and I'll find some way of taking your mind off it." He paused when he saw the lascivious grin on Stephen's face. "I meant lunch, you lunatic. After lunch we can do whatever you want but I'm starving."

"Not feeling the love, Nick," Stephen complained.

Getting out of the car, Nick muffled a smile. Stephen regressed to being a pouty toddler when he was in pain, which was sort of cute. Walking around to the other side of the car he helped Stephen out, pulling him into a gentle embrace and a slow kiss. "Come on. Grab your crutches. I'll take the tablets and your bag and get the door for you."

Stephen stomped, as much as one can stomp on crutches, up the driveway and through the front door. When he saw what Nick had done with the living room he stopped and smiled. Ducking his head he turned back to Nick. "I'm being a brat, aren't I? You did all this for me?"

"Well, who else would I do it for, you idiot?" Nick helped him stretch out on the sofa bed. "You're not going to be able to manage the stairs without breaking your other leg, so I moved us down here."

Stephen smiled broadly. "You're staying down here with me?"

"Well of course! Unless you wanted to sleep alone."

"Don't be silly, I always want you in the bed with me." Stephen pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him again. "Thank you. You always look after me, even when I don't think I need it."

Nick blushed and hugged him tightly. "I like looking after you. Now let me up so I can cook."

Stephen shook his head and tightened his grip on the other man. "You can order pizza later. Let me show you how much I appreciate everything you've done."

"You don't need to," Nick said. "I told you, I like looking after you."

"Hush." Stephen kissed him more deeply, slipping his tongue into Nick's mouth and exploring hungrily.

Nick moaned and pressed up against him eagerly, he never could resist Stephen. Sliding his hands under the sweatshirt he tugged Stephen's t-shirt free from his trousers and ran his hands over the smooth, warm skin. "You scared me earlier. You were so still."

"Sorry. I'll have to make a better effort to avoid being tackled in future. I feel like I got trampled by a herd of elephants." Stephen snuggled close, resting his head on Nick's shoulder. "I'm going to need physio before I'm up to full strength and we're going to be cutting it really close for the expedition this summer."

"Don't worry about it. We'll sort something out and if you're not a hundred per cent we'll just work around it and get you an assistant or something." Nick rolled him onto his back and kissed him again. "Let me get you out of those clothes and make you feel better."

He carefully tugged the sweatshirt and t-shirt over Stephen's head and then leaned down to trail his lips over the other man's chest. He brushed his hands over Stephen's stomach and then traced the same path with his lips, dipping his tongue teasingly into his navel. Stephen wriggled pleadingly and Nick's chin brushed the bulge in his sweat pants.

"Something you want?" he teased before carefully pulling the stretchy fabric down, over the cast and off. He had to pause to tug Stephen's shoes off, discarding his own at the same time. Then he stopped and looked at Stephen. "That underwear is never going to get over the cast. You're going to have to stick to boxers until it's off or you could always go without," he added with a wicked grin.

Stephen groaned. "This isn't funny."

Nick smiled. "I happen to like knowing you'll be sitting just across the office from me, not wearing any underwear, so that I could walk over and pull your trousers down and do whatever I want at any time."

Stephen groaned again. "Fuck, I'm never going to get any work done ever again. Especially since you have a no sex at work rule and won't act on those fantasies!"

"I'll just have to make sure you're getting enough sex at home that you won't even be able to think about getting it up at work." Nick sighed dramatically. "It's a hard job ..."

Stephen laughed and hit him with a pillow. "Maybe you should start on that right now," he suggested, wriggling again and making his cock bounce eagerly.

Nick stretched up to kiss him again slowly and then started making his way back down Stephen's body, not wanting this to be over too soon. Just as he got level with Stephen's cock again the other man interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, get your kit off and turn around. I want to suck you too."

Nick groaned. "If you keep saying things like that I'm going to come before I'm ready." He smiled ruefully and then stood up, slowly undressing, while Stephen watched hungrily.

"I love the way you look," Stephen told him. "Sometimes I think I could come just watching you."

"Aw, get off," Nick said, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I'm not much to look at, not like you. I could do with getting more exercise and I'm as pale as a ghost most of the time, except when it's sunny and I turn into a lobster."

Stephen laughed. "That's not true. You're too hard on yourself. You're no body builder, but I like you the way you are, slightly squidgy tummy and all. You're scruffy and freckly and real. Now get down here. I want that blow job you were offering."

Nick shook his head. "You really are a nut." He straddled Stephen's hips, kissing him slowly. "Good thing I love you anyway, even if you do make me stand in the cold watching you play."

"I keep telling you you don't have to come." Stephen kissed him back and then urged him to turn around.

"What and miss watching you play with your funny shaped balls?" Nick teased, surprising another laugh out of his lover.

Stephen reached up and grabbed Nick's hips, guiding him into position. As Nick leaned down and slowly took Stephen's cock in his mouth, Stephen did the same to him.

Nick moaned at the same time Stephen did and then set out to see how fast he could make his lover come. He took Stephen in as far as he could, until the head of his cock was resting against the back of his mouth, and then he slowly slid back up until only the head was in his mouth, sucking hard and making Stephen cry out. Every moan or cry Stephen made vibrated along Nick's cock and made his hips jerk convulsively.

Reaching between Stephen's legs he teased his balls, lightly stroking and rolling them and then slipping even lower to brush against the patch of skin behind them. He could feel Stephen's hands on his arse, squeezing and massaging it as he moaned around Nick's cock.

Groaning and pushing back into Stephen's talented hands, he sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head of Stephen's cock, tasting the fluid that was steadily leaking from it by now. He thrust his own aching cock further into Stephen's mouth at the same time, groaning around his mouthful.

Stephen gasped loudly and his hips snapped upwards, making Nick pull back to avoid being choked. He came, the thick spurts of come hitting the back of Nick's throat and forcing him to swallow hurriedly. He lapped at the softening cock and then rested his forehead on Stephen's thigh as the other man slowly and teasingly drove him out of his mind.

Just when he thought he was going to have to beg to get Stephen to let him come, the other man rubbed his tongue along the slit and hummed. Nick cried out, trying not to thrust to hard as he came in case he hurt his lover. Reluctantly he moved, turning around again and kissing Stephen slowly, their tongues tangling and their tastes mingling as they kissed.

He wrapped his arms around Stephen, pulling him close, and snuggled under the duvet when Stephen pulled it over them both. Dropping a kiss on Stephen's shoulder he lay like that for a while, just savouring the feeling of being in Stephen's arms. Then with a sigh he stretched across him, snagging the phone from the end table.

"I'll order pizza for an hour from now," he suggested. "Then we can have a nap before it gets here. You always wear me out."

Stephen chuckled. "The feeling's mutual. Besides I don't want to move for a while, I think you turned all my muscles to spaghetti." He tugged Nick back down to lie against him again. "Order a lot though, between the game and the sex I could eat a horse."

Laughing, Nick dialled the number and ordered their usual pizza, plus a few side orders. "We can have the leftovers cold this evening," he said. "I fancy spending the rest of the day snuggled up with you and pretending the rest of the world doesn't exist. Then tomorrow it's back to work and you can get some practice on your crutches by dodging all your admirers amongst the students. They're going to want to fuss over you when they see the cast."

Stephen groaned. "You might have to take some of your own classes for once. I'm going to lock myself in our office and hide from them. The only person I want looking after me is you."

Nick smiled softly. "The feeling's mutual. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. You've had a hard day." He kissed the other man again and then settled back down with his head on Stephen's shoulder and his arm slung across his waist, closing his eyes and drifting off in moments.


End file.
